


Bad Ending

by Rae_chan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, depressed mc, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: Reset Theory, but instead of 707 being the only one to remember, its the main character, though not necessarily the player ;).MC is tired of living the same days over and over and is desperate to find a way out, so she decides to change something, to transcend the predictable responses of the game, to save herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the game, but nothing super important to the story.  
> Just a short drabble for my take on the reset theory :D

This again, the random app I can't bring my self to delete, the hacker asking me to go to the apartment and then getting logged into the super secret RFA chat-room. I go make myself at home glancing at the cctv camera in the corner of the living room before going to the bedroom and locking the door behind me. The next couple of days I spend on the couch picking up my phone every time a new chat-room opens, because I have almost memorized when the members log in and I've typed in the same peppy, caring responses so many times that they feel like they are pre-programmed into my phone. There was points where the conversations changed, but it's been far and inbetween and I can't bring myself to feel anything for anything about these people's lives anymore because I already know about them all, they are all I have in this time loop.

My phone buzzes, I know it's 707, and suddenly I have an idea. I pick up my phone, logging in and Seven's message spam suddenly fills the screen. I gently ask if he's okay in the chat room to let him know I'm there and to make sure he's paying attention. Since I figured out that Seven could see me on the cctv, I had the feeling that whenever he was in the chatroom with me, he was watching.

I hoped I was right, this would be the only chance, if I didn't take it now I'd go right back to the same monotonous stream of conversations.

“I know you can see me,” I said without looking up, but I set my phone on the table, “Seven, Your watching me aren't you,”

I waited, glancing between the camera and my phone, then when a message pinged up on the screen I turned my attention to it.

707: Hello!

707: MC!

707: Respond!

707: I can see you sitting there on your phone!

707: **hello emoji**

707: oops, didn't mean to let that slip

“Good,” I said, putting my phone back down, I knew he was paying attention now, “I'm so tired Seven, I can't do this anymore,” I imagined him sitting and waiting as I spoke.

“I can't count the number of times I've been here, but of course you wouldn't know, because you forget like the rest of them, but I think I can convince you that I know what's going on here,” I paused, finally looking up at the camera, “I know about the bomb, I also know about the hacker, I know about V and about everyone,” I waited. I waited a while, until Seven left the chat-room, which I followed as well.

As soon as I was out my phone was ringing with Sevens photo on the caller ID. I picked up and looked back at the camera. He didn't say hello, he didn't say anything, I realized he was waiting for me.

“So?” I said simply.

“How,” came the serious tone, nothing like the other random calls he had made to me before, it was more like the last time I favored him in the chat-room.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” I said giving myself one last chance to back out.

“Does it really matter, you don't seem to think it does, casually mentioning that there is a bomb in your apartment,” Seven posed.

“I already told you, I'm tired,” I finally looked away from the camera and leaned back on the couch to hide my face, “By the way, you might want to keep an eye on the bomb, I mean the security system, cause the hacker gets in,”

“You're right, I don't believe you, that system is highly encrypted and I know for a fact that no one can get into it but me,” I could almost see his cold, uncaring face in front of me.

“He hacked into the app, led me here, and basically let me in,” I hoped I sounded as serious as he was, but my voice felt flat, “But if you really don't think he can, you can wait four days and find out,”

“That's an oddly specific time frame, what's to say that you aren't this mysterious hacker,” I could hear the shrug in his voice.

“Me and what computer, The only one in the apartment I can't touch because of the classified information, and even if I disregarded that fact, you can still see it from there," I pointed at the camera, "besides, I'd like to see you fit a laptop into a bra,” I referenced his cross-dressing, another thing that wouldn't come up for a few conversations.

“You don't need a laptop to hack,” He said quietly.

“You need more than a phone to hack well though,” I shot back, “Besides, I can't even code, I took one class in university where I used Python, could I hack your security with Python?”

“You made your point, you aren't the hacker, but whose to say you aren't working with him?” Seven asked.

“Nothing, there is nothing I could tell you that would prove otherwise, so I won't even try,” I sat back up, getting off the couch and walking towards the window, “He breaks in here, its always this window,” I say touching the glass, “He always warns me not to step on the glass, but doesn't hesitate to grab me as a hostage with his bomb switch,”

“Why are you so insistent,” Seven snapped, “you can just leave whenever you want,”

“I would, but he's watching me too, if I leave he'll still take me and I still die, there have been a few times I got to be happy, but for some reason I always end up back here,” I went back to the couch, holding a knife I'd grabbed in the kitchen, “maybe if I do it myself it will all just end,”

“What?!” Seven's gasp sounded so genuine, I almost wanted to stop, but perhaps it could be my leverage.

“That's right, if I'm going to die anyway, I might as well get it over with,” I lifted the knife.

“You can't!” Seven yelled, I could hear a clatter in the background, something falling off his desk, “Why would you say such a thing, I might not know you but I can't bear to see someone do that to themselves,”

“Then disable the bomb, then at least the hacker can't use it against RFA,” I mumbled.

“I would...but V”

“Right, V, nevermind then,” I shrug, touching the knife to my skin, "you could just look away if you really don't want to watch."

“Hey, hey! Don't!” he insisted quickly, “I'll make a call, see if I can convince him, lie if I have to,” Seven tried.

“Except that never works, because of the information here. That and you won't defy V, except for one time,” I sighed, setting the knife down, “Well, I guess I tried,”

The other side was silent, I didn't want to hang up, I didn't want to lose the one bit of agency I had been given, the one bit of clarity.

“Have you seen anything in the apartment?” I heard a hesitant voice.

“Yes,” I answered simply.

“When?” he asked.

“Not this time, one of the other times,” I said

“Other times?” he prompted.

“It's like my life is on repeat, I lost count how many times I've been summoned to this apartment,” I closed my eyes and rubbed a hand over my face, “I know each and every member, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, I even know a fair amount about you, like your name,”

More silence, then, “My name?”

“Well, names plural, three of them,” I shrugged.

“Seven-Zero-Seven,” I held up a finger.

“Luciel,” I held up another, I heard an intake of breath as I prematurely lifted the third.

“Sae-”

“STOP!” his voice was sudden, but I didn't flinch, “Fine, if you've done this so many times, why are you still here?”

“If I knew that, I wouldn't be here,” I lifted the hand off my face and looked back at the camera, “I told you, I end up back here no matter what I do,”

“Do you not want to be here with us?” he asked.

“I did,” I sighed, then grimaced, “I do, I just don't want to do it over an over, trapped in this apartment with my only escape due to the bomb or kidnapping,”

“yet you're willing to try anything to get out,” Seven sounded unconvinced.

“If I could live longer than 11 days in a row, then I would take whatever life I'm given, if it was a life with you than I would gladly do it,” I said beginning to sound desperate.

“You wouldn't want me, the others would be better for you,” Seven said sadly.

“I've heard that before, but maybe not, because I've tried to be with them, so many times, and it never ends any differently.” I grumbled.

“Okay, if not the men, what about Jaehee,” Seven reasoned.

“I was including Jaehee, she's such a wonderful woman, but even with her I still ended up back here,” I elaborated.

“Still,” Seven's voice sounded cautious, “Why me? How will I make things any better?”

“It's strange,” I hummed, “I don't think I've ever made it to eleven days when I'm with you,”

“Shouldn't that be an indication that I'm not a good choice?” he sighed.

“Not really in my case, the same thing happened with everyone, I'd keep trying with one person, to various levels of failure, and then I'd reach eleven days and it seems like everything is okay, but then before I know it I'm back here and everyone is back to knowing nothing, like they've been reset,” I picked the knife back up, thumbing the handle absently as I spoke, “I do it all over again, trying for a better eleven days in the hope I get to twelve, but it doesn't happen.”

“Then don't choose anyone, save yourself the heartbreak,” Seven said carefully.

“It's funny,” I chuckled.

“What is?” his confusion clear.

“That you're speaking to me right now, watching me,” my laugh caught in my throat, coming out more like a sob, “and you honestly think I haven't tried that,”

Silence. Only silence. I waited, but he didn't say anymore or wouldn't.

“I'm trapped here,” I whimpered, “I don't want to do this anymore,”

The silence stretched, I almost thought he had hung up at this point, but before I pulled the phone away from my ear I heard him clear his throat.

“It's off,” those two words sparked a flicker of hope in me, “I can come-”

Suddenly the door was open and the hacker stepped into the room.

“That was way too easy!” the hacker stepped into the room, “It seems you're ready for paradise after all,”

The white haired man grinned up at the camera and pulled out a switch, “You made it way too easy, in the process of turning it off, you gave me the backdoor I needed!”

“MC! Get out of there!” Seven yelled over the phone.

A wave of horror flowed through me, this place was cursed. I wasn't meant to leave, ever. I stood, my phone falling to the floor, Seven still frantically yelling to me. I faced the hacker and walked towards him and the door. He stood still, holding the switch in front of him, but the flexing of his muscles betrayed his readiness to act. I knew he wasn't stable, so I kept my pace even.

As soon as I got within two feet of him I jumped, grabbing his arm. I couldn't hear Seven's voice anymore, but I hoped he could still hear mine.

“I'm sorry Saeyoung,”

BOOM!

 


End file.
